terreno_baldiofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ashley Blaze
(Inserte backstory interesante y profundo) Stats y por que Por que tengo los stats asi? * Str: Ama sorcerer, Harry * Dex: Ta bajita, yo se, tu lo sabes, todos lo saben. peroooo.... tengo Draconic Resilience....? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ * Con: Consentracion para cualquier vaina y vida. Cacas de Caster * Int: Es caca, que se fuk * Wis: Es chido tener Wis * Cha: Cacas de Sorcerer Estrategia Usar Flames of Phlegethos para aumentar el poder de fuego de mis hechizos (Fire bolt, Burning hands, Scorching ray, Fire ball, etc....). Asi mientras mas dados de daño mas probabilidades de reroll. Tecnicamente puedo usar Elemental Adept ''you can'' treat any 1 on a damage die as a 2, entonses Hago reroll y si sale otro 1 puedo contarlo como un 2. Tambien, gracias a Elemental Affinity puedo añadir mi CHA MOD a hechizo (aka: poner Cha a fire ball) Metamagic Usar Empowered Spell para rerollear 5 (Mi CHA mod) dados. Puedo usar Flames of Phlegethos y rerollear los 1 y luego cambiar 5 dados que no me gusten o que quiera mejorar. Puedo usar Twinned Spell '''para tirar 2 hechizos de un solo objetivo, puedo hacer '''Twinned Spell Chaos bolt y rezar a que rebote alguno de esos 2 Descripcion de Habilidades importante * Flames of Phlegethos (Feat XGE): Prerequisite: Tiefling You learn to call on hellfire to serve your commands. You gain the following benefits: • Increase your Intelligence or Charisma score by 1, to a maximum of 20. • When you roll fire damage for a spell you cast, you can reroll any roll of 1 on the fire damage dice, but you must use the new roll, even if it is another 1. • Whenever you cast a spell that deals fire damage, you can cause flames to wreathe you until the end of your next turn. The flames don’t harm you or your possessions, and they shed bright light out to 30 feet and dim light for an additional 30 feet. While the flames are present, any creature within 5 feet of you that hits you with a melee attack takes 1d4 fire damage. * Elemental Adept '('Feat PHB): Prerequisite: The ability to cast at least one spell''When you gain this feat, choose one of the following damage types: acid, cold, fire, lightning, or thunder. • Spells you cast ignore resistance to damage of the chosen type. In addition, when you roll damage for a spell you cast that deals damage of that type, you can treat any 1 on a damage die as a 2. • You can select this feat multiple times. Each time you do so, you must choose a different damage type. * '''Draconic Resilience:' As magic flows through your body, it causes physical traits of your dragon ancestors to emerge. •At 1st level, your hit point maximum increases by 1 and increases by 1 again whenever you gain a level in this class. •Additionally, parts of your skin are covered by a thin sheen of dragon-like scales. When you aren't wearing armor, your AC equals 13 + your Dexterity modifier. * Elemental Affinity: Starting at 6th level, when you cast a spell that deals damage of the type associated with your draconic ancestry, add your Charisma modifier to that damage. At the same time, you can spend 1 sorcery point to gain resistance to that damage type for 1 hour. * Empowered Spell When you roll damage for a spell, you can spend 1 sorcery point to reroll a number of the damage dice up to your Charisma modifier (minimum of one). You must use the new rolls. You can use Empowered Spell even if you have already used a different Metamagic option during the casting of the spell. * Twinned Spell When you Cast a Spell that Targets only one creature and doesn’t have a range of self, you can spend a number of sorcery points equal to the spell’s level to target a second creature in range with the same spell (1 sorcery point if the spell is a cantrip). To be eligible, a spell must be incapable of targeting more than one creature at the spell’s current level. For example, Magic Missile and Scorching Ray aren’t eligible, but Ray of Frost is. Hechizos y Cantrips Categoría:Sorcerer Categoría:Caster Categoría:DPS Categoría:Zega